


The Ghost Clown Undresses Daphne Blake.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316





	The Ghost Clown Undresses Daphne Blake.

After the Mysterious Ghost Clown had hypnotized Daphne Blake, he took her by the hand and started talking to where the women's costume was being at, he picked out a costume, it was a ballerina tutu, he looked at a hypnotized Daphne, he walked toward her. 

"When i snap my fingers, you'll wake up and be in a hypnotic trance", The Mysterious Ghost Clown said as he snapped his fingers. 

A Hypnotized Daphne Blake woke up and was in a hypnotic trance,


End file.
